


Another Crap Day

by Dmnq8



Series: Day [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmnq8/pseuds/Dmnq8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes. Another one of THOSE days. Sequel to 'Not A Good Day.' Shonen-ai. SasuNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Crap Day

There I am snoozing hard, and all comfy and shit, when a large hand comes down like a hammer on my head.

"Seven-thirty. Get your ass up before you miss the bus."

Well, I respond in kind by sitting up and grabbing the closest thing I can find: my filthy sneaker. "What the fuck, you jerk, quit trying to give me a brain tumor!" I hurled the sneaker at his retreating white head, but my godfather doesn't care. The thing missed him, and left a dark smudge on my wall.

"Up, up! Exams today, you little prick."

I suck in a deep breath. "FUUUUCK YOUU, ASSHOOOLE!"

Whereupon I flopped over and went right back to sleep. Christ, I know I have a math exam today, I don't need anybody waking me up to tell me. I dimly heard him leaving the house by way of the door he still hasn't managed to get around to fixing. My godmother leaves right after him, and then there's blessed silence in the house.

-oOo-

What felt like two minutes later, the phone rings. By the time I make it down to my godparent's bedroom and answer, the machine has picked up. "H'lo?"

It's my guidance counselor calling to make an appointment with me, which I couldn't care less about because the bedside clock is staring me in the face. Quarter to nine in the morning, which is the precise time I leave the house to go to school, and my exam is at nine-twenty.

I think I hung up on her, not sure, but I practically broke my neck running to my room. I found a pair of old sweats on my floor, and a T-shirt I'd had on two days ago. Thank God I already had on underwear. I swiped deodorant under my arms, grabbed the essentials (bus pass, etc,) and shoved my feet into a pair of flip-flops I found by the house door. Probably my godfather's.

I'm athletic, or I wouldn't have made uphill at a dead run to catch that bus. It was pulling away from the curb. I had to chase the damn thing a few feet, but the guy let me on. I'm sure I was a sight, hair all wild, breath kicking. Fucking hell, but at least I made it to school by 9:06. I breeze inside as if I don't look like a refugee fleeing from my homeland.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Right. As soon as I'm inside, I realize I've forgotten what room my exam is in. I look at the classroom lists in the lobby, ignoring the stares coming my way, and discover that my name isn't anywhere. Neither are the names of any of my classmates or friends. Panicked now, I get down to the office and ask where my math exam is being given. If I've missed it, my godfather will totally shit…

"Room 309, at 12:25," the man says.

I manage to walk out of there without having a grand mal, but it was close. Anyways, thoughts of razing the place to the ground leave my mind entirely when I collide with someone on my way out of the office.

"Oops, sorry," I mumble. I sidestep without looking up.

"You can bump into me any time."

Sasuke. He's standing there, bag slung on one shoulder, looking cool and perfect, and here I am looking like warmed-over shit. He's smiling.

"Oh…" What the hell, it's been a month since he drilled my door to fuck, and I still can't help being a little tongue-tied around him. "Sorry."

"You said that. Hey, you happen to know where the math exam is?"

"Guy said 309, 12:25." His hair is so shiny.

Sasuke pulls out a schedule from his bag. "Says here 9:20."

"Lemme see that." I crowd close to his shoulder to peer at the paper, but also so I can get a whiff of how good he smells. He smells like Pantene. "Ha! I knew I had that time in my head for a reason. What gives?"

"Probably a misprint or something." He folds the schedule and tucks it back into his bag. Turns to regard me. "Looks like we got time on our hands. What do you want to do?"

Well, I _was_ going to go back home and watch porn. "Dunno. You?"

He gives me a funny look. "I think I can find something for us to do. Come on."

-oOo-

He grabbed my hand. Like, right there in the hall where people could see. I don't have time to pull away since he's running down the hall, turning a corner, then taking the stairs three at a time. I lost one of my flip-flops, but succeeded in keeping up. I thought maybe he'd pull me into an empty classroom, but no. He runs all the way to the roof, now panting slightly, where he presses the crossbar on the door and lets us both out into bright sunlight. I'm immediately blinded.

I have to shield my eyes with a hand while I catch my breath. Sasuke stands with his back to me a moment, hands on his hips. Then he turns to me.

"Was it too much?"

The roof is hot. I put my bare foot on top of the one that still has a flip-flop. "Was what too much? The running?"

"The kissing."

Oh. _That_. "Um…"

"Because even though we talk on the phone every night, and ate lunch together at school, we sort of…don't talk about it. Was I out of line?"

Sasuke's got sweat appearing on his brow from the sun. A drop slides down his temple. Which is so fucking hot to me that I can barely think. And also I have been kind of avoiding the topic.

He tilts his head to catch my eye and I focus on him. "Naruto?"

"Um, no. You weren't."

"You liked it?"

"Hells yeah."

"Oh. That's what I thought. So…then, what?"

Indeed. I end up dropping my eyes. "Nothing." I shrug now too, uncomfortable. I can feel him staring at my face, which is starting to burn. Looking down at my big toe, I grit my teeth and tighten my stomach muscles. "I just don't know if you like me for me, or because of that dumb journal I wrote." There. I finally say what's been on my mind for a month.

I sort of sense Sasuke exhaling, and glance up. He's frowning down at my feet. Thinking. I don't know. He's hot while he's thinking…I pretty much think Sasuke's hot while doing anything, even taking a shit. Not that I've ever seen him on the toilet. He looks up at me again and my heart does that weird thing. That all-over-the-place-loop-de-loop-skydiving-oh-my-fucking-god-Sasuke's-looking-at- _me_ kind of thing.

"I've been crushing on you since the day you transferred here," he says quietly. "You walked in during biology class and you tripped over Shino's foot getting down the aisle. Instead of mumbling an apology or being embarrassed, you turned right around and screamed in his face. I remember it, you said 'Watch where you're sticking your big ugly foot, ya freak!' I mean, what new kid does that? I had to hide my face in my shirt, I was laughing so hard. Plus, nobody screams at Shino, ever, but you did. You walked right by me, and you were _still_ muttering, and I thought, _He's different. And gorgeous._ "

After I successfully manage to close my gaping mouth, I said, "Wow. I don't even remember that. I'm not all that great looking."

"I do. And you are. You had on this orange track suit, and a black T-shirt with a spiral on it."

"Oh." That shirt ripped beyond salvaging months ago, and my brilliant godfather used that orange jacket to put out a fire he'd started by accident in the backyard last year. The pants are now too small.

"Yeah."

"So…"

"I like you. I sat behind you in computer lab one day and saw you doing something on Deviantart, saw your screen name. I made an account and have been screwing up the courage to tell you how I felt ever since. Well, I was until your door and all."

I just stand there like the idiot I am, embarrassed to the core, and giddy enough to piss myself. "I…guess I'm sorry for doubting. This is all kinda new to me."

"Me too. And it's okay. I should have said it sooner."

"Yeah."

"So, we're good?"

"Uh huh."

"And you didn't mind the kissing?"

"Nope."

"Good. I'm going to kiss you again."

"Wait, wha-?"

And then he was there, in my face, on my face, blocking the sun with his greater height. And Jesus, the kiss is better than last time. I didn't think that was possible.

-oOo-

There's no pulling away, no sirree. I've long since come to the conclusion that Sasuke is an aggressive sort of person when it comes to kissing. His hands land on my shoulders, push me back against the door, and keep me there while his tongue does gymnastics in my mouth.

God, the taste of him. I'll 'fess up here and now and say that I have been beating my meat a good ten times a day in memory of our last kiss. I think about it, and Sasuke, all the time, and now with him kissing me again, the actualization of countless fantasies, I can't even match him; I'm too weak to do more than hang on to his neck.

I don't know what the hell is happening, I swear I don't: his hands run up my back beneath my shirt, pull me up against him hard, and then run back down my skin again. A mindless greed takes over me so that I'm pushing him, and he's pushing me, and then his knee is between my legs, lifting against my tightened balls, and I'm dying, dying, dying, sweet fucking Jesus, how much can a person take of such heaven?

I'm dizzy. We're not kissing now, just resting our foreheads together as we catch our breath. But then Sasuke grinds his hips against mine and I'm all of a sudden like _what the fuck, boner!_ in my head. Then I see that he feels mine as well, and since we both have one, and we're both aware of it, it's not so bad, but then it is, it's embarrassing as all Christ. Then Sasuke says, "I'm hot for you, Naruto. So hot. I come just thinking about your gorgeous eyes."

And that has me being the aggressor. I yank him back in for another kiss, holding his hair in my fist, nearly biting him, because…oh, God…I've never been so horny in my life.

A janitor opened the roof door, and spilled us ass over teakettle down the fucking steps. Ouch.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once we'd been reamed (and laughed at) by the janitor, we limped our way down to the lobby again. I found my flip-flop, put it on, then stood and exchanged a sheepish look with Sasuke.

"We got time before the exam," I say eventually. "Wanna go back to my place and watch porn?"

"Sure."

And that was that. Another great day after all.


End file.
